yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ino Sentu
Ino Sentu is an OC in Five Nights At Yandere's, and reappears in FNaY 2. She takes the role of Chica, and Withered Chica in FNaY 2. Appearance Ino Sentu has purple eyes and short yellow twintails. She is still wearing her apron from Cooking Club. Personality She was once a happy, cheerful girl, who enjoyed cooking and just wanted to be a good chef. She ate a lot, and is rather clumsy. But she tried her best. Now, she's broken. So broken that when Yandere-Chan asked her to help murder Survivor-Chan, she agreed, and still tried in FNaY despite being told not to. And when she escapes at the end of FNaY 2, she will never tell anyone about her experiences. She is almost as broken as a mindslave. Key word: almost. She still tries to keep control of her personality, and hesitates a lot. In addition, she doesn't act like a mindslave. She goes through the Photography Club room (equal to CAM 6) in search of an old photo that she left there, and her clumsiness makes a lot of noise. Backstory Ino Sentu was once, well, innocent. But that changed. Surprisingly, it wasn't Yandere-Chan who tortured her, or even Nemesis. She was bullied by another student who pretended to be her friend. She is unwilling to talk about who the student was or why it happened, but that student betrayed her by spreading nasty rumors. Later, a close friend got murdered by someone. (Probably Nemesis.) As her life got worse and worse, she started to become more of an empty shell. She finally broke when Yandere-Chan lied and told her that Survivor-Chan was the murderer. Plotline No plotline is revealed in FNaY. This means that everything is revealed in FNaY 2. Night 2 When she is talking about the captive students, Midori states: "One of those students, Ino Sentu, isn't even supposed to be chasing you, she is there because she is too hesitant to kill. She just won't break no matter what Yan-Chan does to her. But for some reason, she still tries to kill you... I don't know why." Later, in a cutscene at the end of the night, you can see into the room where Ino is in. All the other captives are asleep, but Ino is still awake. She is staring at the ground and tearfully mumbling, "She will pay for this..." Night 3 In the end-of-night cutscene, she is awake again. She notices an old, obviously damaged photo of herself blow from under the door. She says, "How did this get here?" She then picks it up and stares at it, and starts tearing up. "I can't believe this is what I used to be..." Night 4 The end-of-night cutscene shows a scene where Ino Sentu is in the cooking club, looking depressed while some other students whisper and glare. Someone then rushes into the doorway and states, "Someone's dead, someone's dead!" The teacher follows the student, and Ino does too. When Ino spots the dead girl, her pupils shrink and she starts crying and states, "No..." Ino then wakes up with tears in her eyes, and breaks down. (The girl has light green hair in a ponytail.) The scene fades to Survivor-Chan, who wakes up looking rather startled, with tears in her eyes. She looks around before calming down. She states, "That is very strange..." Night 5 Midori reveals more information: "I'm starting to understand what is up with Ino. She was always a bit off, but she completely broke when someone, I think Pepuro Mintu, was murdered two weeks ago." The end-of-night cutscene shows a photo of Ino and the girl from the Night 4 cutscene blowing in from under the door. Ino immediately picks it up and stares at it. She stares at the piece of glass she carries during gameplay, then the photo. "W-would Pepuro really want this?" Night 6 This cutscene happens before the level, after the "snowed in" cutscene. Survivor-Chan hears a noise coming from the captive room. Suddenly, the camera changes to Ino's point of view. A group photo of Class 3-1 blows into the room from under the door. She stares at it, and states, "I remember..." We then see a flashback montage of: Survivor-Chan helping her when she drops her stuff, Survivor-Chan tasting one of Ino's cupcakes, Survivor-Chan telling off some of the mean girls, and Survivor-Chan talking to Ino while both looking at a picture of Ino's friend. The flashback ends, and Ino tearfully talks to the other captives: "No, we can't do this. Maiku was not the murderer, everything Yan-Chan told us was a lie." Everyone remains silent. "I remember how much she tried to help me with getting over Pepuro's murder, why would she be the murderer? It doesn't make sense." One of the other captives states, "Then that means..." Yandere-Chan breaks in and asks, "What is going on in here?!" Ino tearfully says, "We can't do this, we can't do this. Maiku was never the murderer." Yan-Chan then notices the photo Survivor-Chan is holding. "How did this get here? I tried to hide every memory that you had of your morality, and yet it somehow got here. I tried to decieve you, only for you to find out who the real murderer is. And I'll still never tell you who that was. Without you guys, the three of us are not able to take down Survivor-Chan." Ino nervously asks, "Are you going to kill us?" Yan-Chan states, "No, I won't, I may need you later. But if you won't cooperate, then I'm taking out Fun Girl." Night 7 (Note: Only endings in which nobody is killed are canon.) This cutscene once again happens before the level. Survivor-Chan hears a knife, so she concentrates on something. The camera changes to Ino's perspective. Yan-Chan is insane and holding a knife, and everyone is cowering in fear. Yan-Chan slowly loses sanity as she says, "Why have you failed me, everyone?" Ino protests, "I knew I couldn't get away with it. I felt like Maiku was watching me. No, not the security cameras. Maiku was watching my thoughts." Yan-Chan says, "That is no excuse." She then yells, "If Fun Girl alone failed, the I need ALL OF YOU!" Ino protests, "I can't do it. I would never murder anyone. I would never obey a person like you!" Yan-Chan approaches Ino and holds the knife to her neck. She says, "If you can't be useful to me, then I don't need you." Ino gives in and states, "F-fine. I-I won't tell anyone about this. I-I'll do what you say." The camera changes back to Survivor-Chan, who looks worried and states, "Oh no." If a captive is set to an AI level less than 15 or is deactivated, then they get killed. After the line "If you can't be useful to me, then I don't need you," the person in question will rebel and say a line. If there are multiple people, then they will all say a line. Then Yan-Chan will say, "Fine. You/you all were useless anyway," before stabbing everyone included. If Info-Chan, Nemesis, or Fun Girl have their AI set to less than 15 or are deactivated, then it's Yan-Chan who decides to declare that they are no longer her assistants when going to their location. Later, Yan-Chan gets killed by one of them at the end of the night. There is a priority to which person kills Yan-Chan: Fun Girl > Nemesis > Info-Chan. Trivia * If Ino Sentu ever found that picture in the Photography Club room, then she would stop chasing Survivor-Chan and help her instead. ** That is because she is so broken that she has forgotten what happiness and friendship feel like, and the only way to recover is to find a memento from happier times. ** Pepero Mintu, who is haunting the FNaY 2 location, knows this. That's why photos keep entering the room from under the door during the cutscenes. * Survivor-Chan's psychic ability is a (dramatic) parody of cutscene logic: ** If the player can see cutscenes from the POV of other characters, then the player character must be psychic or something. * Ino Sentu is not a shy person, but she is technically a Coward because she promises to never tell anyone about Yan-Chan. * Ino Sentu is obviously an Engrish version of "innocent". Despite trying to kill Survivor-Chan, she really is innocent, only doing it because she was told that Survivor-Chan murdered her friend. Category:OCs Category:PopsicleNinja's OCs